


Curiosity Killed The Cat But Determination Brought it Back

by 78Dragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/78Dragon/pseuds/78Dragon
Summary: Frisk falls into the underground. They wield the power of Determination but doesn’t fully understand the implications of this power...A world with no consequences...How fun would that be?





	1. Chapter 1

Void.

The Nothingness was overwhelming… It had been for quite some time now.

Here in the Void, emptiness was the only thing here.

Being everywhere and nowhere all at once would’ve been really taxing on a normal monster's mind. 

W.D Gaster was far from normal.

Lurking around the darkest corners where no one would notice and observing what became of the world in his absence.

So far life continued as if he never existed. 

Alphys was appointed the new Royal Scientist and started research on the barrier. Although she had yet to prove herself in his eyes…

Using Monster Soul power to destroy the barrier instead of human souls. It was interesting to say the least and would've been a feasible plan had she not underestimated the effects of Determination. 

The vessel she made was the truly fascinating part. A soulless being with Determination, that can absorb monster souls and human souls, it was made for that purpose - after all.

To be honest, it was a little surprising and shocking when the flower reversed time. During then I had learned his true name, Asriel Dreemur - the fallen prince of the underground.

Resets upon resets, the Flower scoured every inch of the underground doing absolutely everything they could. Only at certain points he would find clues to my existence, to them I was an elusive part of this elaborate game.

The thought of controlling a whole timeline at will… If only…

Anyway seeing ’Flowey’ mess around with his ability I had led on to create more theories on how Determination with monsters.

Being able to witness everything sure was useful to find out secrets.

First things first was examining the exact details of the Flower’s creation and what certain things contributed to the creation, and what didn’t. We would have to consider any variables. Could the fact that Asriel was a Boss Monster have helped him being able to come back as a flower or would being fused to a human soul at that time affect the outcome?

Flowey can easily use determination. Is he not melting because he is soulless or because they had a human soul before?

I think that the human soul is a catalyst for a monster to gain Determination and wield it. Seeing what happened to the amalgamates, when a monster somehow gains pure, unfiltered Determination, they start losing whatever physical form they have. There is an imbalance between Monster Magic and Human Determination. Monster Magic isn’t supposed to mix with Human Determination in this kind of way.  
In some watered down way you could say it was like mixing oil with water.

When a monster absorbs a human soul, the soul acts as a barrier that separates and contains its own Determination that the Monster can then draw upon as a source of power.

Flowey has no soul to begin with, Determination wouldn’t be too harmful.

This was how I spent most of my time, thinking, speculating, theorising. Since interacting with the world wasn’t possible, these were the only ‘fun’ things left to do.

That was until the 8th fallen human descended.

It would be lying to say I hadn’t been amused about the look Flowey made when he realised he couldn’t use his powers. Well it wasn’t a surprise to see that the human had indeed inherited the ability to manipulate time and space at will.

What was interesting was that despite the fact Flowey had lost that ability, they could still remember the so-called ‘Resets’.

Anyway, it was time to see what choices and decisions this human child would make...


	2. Chapter 2

Golden flowers swayed quietly, almost as if they were curling around the limp  
child’s body. Miraculously no wounds were to be seen, perhaps the flowers have cushioned the fall.

Where am I?

This was unexpected. 

Picking myself up, I looked over to see purple brick walls creating a room on with I was in. 

The only option was to continue forward. Rumours had it that people never came back from this mountain. 

Above was a long drop, where I must’ve come from. It really was a foolish idea coming here, looking for an adventure... 

————————————————————

The creepy flower smiled, giving an extremely unsettling feeling, despite its best tries to look harmless.

I tried my best to ignore it. Maybe this was all a bad dream...

“Howdy! I’m Flowey the Flower.” It said in a bitter sweet, voice that sounded really annoying. It was the same kind of tone used in a kids show. Flowey’s beady little eyes narrowed at me as if I were being appraised like at one of those Jewellery Stores. 

“Hmmm... You’re new the Underground aren’tcha? Golly you must be so confused.” - And I really was, talking flowers don’t normally exist right?

Maybe this wasn’t a dream. The Flower said ‘Underground’ right? This must be a grand adventure with real death... Destruction... This was getting just a little scary now. I was only a kid in this whole mess. A kid looking for some fun.

Too late too regret this now.

“Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me with have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

A teacher would sure be helpful, I guess seeing what this tiny little flower could offer couldn’t possibly be that bad. I mean what’s the worst they could do?

The world flashed for a second, in front of me was a tiny, red heart pulsating right in front of my chest. 

“See that heart? That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being!” I better keep this thing safe and sound then. Wait a minute, isn’t having it outside my body bad for me? 

“Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.” Flowey put special emphasis on LV.

So it seems I should be getting more LV to protect myself. Something I should get as soon as possible. Dying was the last thing in my mind, presented with real actual danger.

“What’s LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!” The Flower’s smile widened even more if possible. 

“You want some LOVE don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!”

That would be actually really kind of this Flower, if I weren't so freaked out by its disconcerting, ear to ear grin.

Suddenly, Flowey waved a leaf and 5 spinning white pellets appeared around it. They looked a little dangerous  
now...

As if sensing my apprehension, Flowey quickly continued, “Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white...” It paused like it was trying to find the correct words. 

“‘Friendliness pellets’. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!”


End file.
